


remember to deliver [podfic]

by mutalune



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutalune/pseuds/mutalune
Summary: “Crowley, please!” Aziraphale takes a desperate step forward, just barley holding back from reaching out again lest his touch is spurned once more. “My dear boy, I don’t even know why you’re upset.”Crowley splutters.“Don’t-?” He runs a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. And, suddenly, he doesn’t look like he’s seconds away from throwing someone off the nearest bridge. He looks… tired. Vulnerable. Small.





	remember to deliver [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [remember to deliver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166295) by [imperiousheiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/imperiousheiress). 

> first podfic! big big big thanks to imperiousheiress for writing such a great piece and letting me read it out loud <3 i had a lot of fun doing this!! 
> 
> thanks for stopping by, and i hope you enjoy~!

**Author**: imperiousheiress  
**Reader**: tickety-boo (facelesshellion)  
**Length**: 10:00

[Listen to or download on Soundcloud ](https://soundcloud.com/kate-mar-25260639/remember-to-deliver-by)

[Download from Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1H42bdAo5oOrXrK7Y7E0regQPz_N-2qos)

[Listen to or download from Dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pluvglli451moi0/remember-to-deliver.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
